Charm
by Katara Seven
Summary: Katara has fallen head over heels for the new kid at school: Aang; but she has no idea if he likes her back. And then she starts having these weird dreams, that may turn out not to be dreams after all. Unfinished! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I tied my shoelaces, grabbed my bag, and headed off for school. Last night was horrible. I hadn't gotten any sleep. The only thing pushing me to go to school was Aang, the new kid.  
Ever since he arrived at Bronson Hills High School, ever since I saw him, I completely fell in love with him. I haven't actually talked to him, but I can tell he's very sweet and generous.  
His beautiful grey eyes, his sweet sincere smile, his adorable to-die-for laugh gives me a shiver up my spine. A guy like him would never fall for a girl like me, though. Even though I've never been shy when it comes to boys, I get shy when I'm around him. I have no idea why.  
He's become great friends with my brother, Sokka. They sit together at lunch sometimes. I hope Sokka doesn't invite him to our house to play video games.  
By this time, I had arrived at school. I said hi to my friends in the hallway on my way to my locker. Toph was next to me, opening her locker when she said, "Have you heard? There is going to be a school camping trip, It's going to be awesome! Not having to walk in shoes, but outside on the crunchy ground! Not to mention there will be marshmallows!"  
Toph is in love with marshmallows. One time my family invited her to go camping with us. We were making smoors when we couldn't find the bag of marshmallows. Later on we found Toph eating the last marshmellow that was in the bag behind a bush.  
I, myself, love to go camping, too. I love the fresh smell of the great outdoors. And I love to hike up the beautiful mountains and take pictures.  
"That's great! When is it going to be?" I asked enthusiastically.  
Toph just shrugged, closed her locker, and we walked to our Homeroom together. Our homeroom teacher's name is Mr. Kan. He's an old teacher that wears glasses hanging off his nose and knows every single spot in this school. Some people say that he's been teaching here for sixty years, but I don't think so.  
Toph and I sat down at our assigned desks, which was, luckily, right by each other.  
Sokka has the same homeroom as us, also, but he sits in the back by Zuko, the richest kid in the school besides Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. He isn't snobbish and stuck up, though, he's my friend.  
I am so thankful Aang isn't in my homeroom. I get way too nervous around him. He is in my Math, English, and Science class. In science class I sit across from him, I can't even look at him or I'll make a complete fool of myself.  
Mr. Kan was writing a bunch of stuff on the chalk board. Stuff about the Civil War and a bunch of other historic things.  
I was writing a note to pass to Toph when I heard a familiar voice say, "Mr. Kan, my teacher wants to know if you have any extra History books?" It was Aang's voice.  
I looked up and saw him at the door, giving a note to my teacher. "I think I do, let me look in my closet." Mr. Kan replied. He hurried to his closet and searched under a big pile of junk.  
I tried hard not to look at Aang. I couldn't help myself, I did one quick peek but when I looked up he was staring at me. I quickly turned back to my desk and blushed.  
I could feel his eyes glare around the room. "Hi Sokka." He said.  
I heard Sokka reply back.  
Thankfully, and finally, Mr. Kan came out of the closet and gave Aang an extra book. "Here you go, son." He said .  
Aang nodded and went his way out the door. I heard him walk back and quickly say, "Bye, Katara." and then he left.  
My body shivered. My cheeks went rosy red. He said "Bye" to me. I smiled.  
The rest of the class period, I couldn't help but to day dream of Aang. I thought of how he left, and then came back just to say bye to me. I thought of him when he was staring at me. He was everything I wanted. But, am _I_ everything _he_ wants?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In third period, I had Cooking with Meng, my enemy. Meng likes Aang too, and we both compete for him. I'm older then her, and so is Aang.  
Meng thinks she's going to win Aang over. I just _hope_ I do, because I really have no idea if he likes me back, and if he doesn't, then I'd just have to deal with it.  
Our cooking teacher, Mrs. Bean, assigned everybody to cook one thing that we've learned so far. Meng insisted that we do Chicken Noodle Soup. I disagreed. Any one can make Chicken Noodle Soup! I said that we should make something that will actually get us an A+, like Spaghetti. Meng whined and said that it will get her hands all icky and gooey. I gave up, and we made Chicken Noodle Soup.  
The whole time we did it, I was thinking about Aang.  
"Okay, Katara, now pass me the bowl of noodles." Meng told me.  
"Okay Aang." I said, and then I snapped out of my day dream. "I mean, um, Okay... Meng!"  
She glared at me. "Aang is mine, floozie!"  
"He doesn't like you!" I told her.  
"He doesn't like _you_!" She yelled.  
I got extremely angry. I picked up the bowl of noodles, and dumped it onto her head.  
Mrs. Bean gasped. "Katara! You get detention after school!"  
My mouth fell open. "Yeah, well so does Meng, right?" I insisted.  
Meng was pulling the noodles out of her hair. "Ugh! Katara you idiot!" She screamed.  
I did feel like an idiot. I have detention, the very first detention of my life. What if my grades drop? This made me tremendously mad.  
When cooking class ended, I went to Toph's locker. She would be there, and I had to talk to her.  
I waited for her, and finally she arrived.  
"What up, Katara?" She said, opening her locker and stuffing her math binder in.  
I sighed. "I threw a bowl of noodles on Meng's head, and now I have detention."  
She froze. She knew how mad I would get if I ever got detention. "Well, you know, I have had detention before and trust me, it's not that bad."  
I raised up my eyebrows. "Yeah, no kidding? I've heard that people hang the teacher in there!"  
Toph laughed, like I was joking. "Well, I've never _seen _people hang the teacher in there."  
I folded my arms. "That's because you _can't_ see, Toph."  
"Yes I can! I'm just a tiny bit blind... I can't see some things as good as others." She said.  
"What am I going to do, Toph? It's detention! I'd rather die then go to detention!" I screeched.  
Toph sighed in defeat. "Well, don't worry it'll be..." She trailed off.  
I unfolded my arms. "What, what is it?" I asked cautiously.  
Toph pointed behind me and I turned around.  
Aang was walking down the hallway towards me. It seemed like everything went to slow motion, it seemed like there was a spotlight on him. It seemed that my head was spinning.  
But, no, he was already at my side, there was no spotlight, and my head was fine... for the moment.  
"Um, hi Katara. I'm Aang, but you probably know that. I was just wondering if you would like to walk to English together, because, we have the same English class."  
I blushed. "Oh, um, uh..." I turned around to Toph for support, but she was gone. I turned back to Aang and smiled.  
"Um, yeah... I'd love to." I said slowly.  
"Great," Aang said. "Let's go."  
We were walking by each other, so close then ever before, his arm was almost touching mine.  
I was still blushing.  
I was staring at him when he looked at me, and for a moment, we stared into each others eyes. Everything froze. The clock stopped. It seemed like this moment lasted forever.  
But then he looked away, and so did I. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was blushing.  
"So, um," He tried. "Are you coming to that school camping trip thing?" He asked, looking at me again, but not into my eyes.  
I answered, "Um, no, I mean, yes, well if you are then I am, I mean, wait, uuuh..." I stuttered. I smacked my face. I was being an idiot again.  
Aang giggled. "No, it's okay, I think you look cute when you're stuttering. He said, staring at my lips. My eyes went wide.  
I was about to say something but we had arrived to English already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked inside the classroom and stopped by Aang's desk, which was two desks away from the door. "Um, thanks for walking me to English, Aang." I said shyly.  
He nodded, "Your welcome." and then sat down.  
I sighed in happiness, walking to my desk, which was on the other side of the room by a large window.  
I set my binder on the desk and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Then I looked out the window. That was fun. Especially because he said that I looked cute when I was stuttering.  
Are Aang and I growing a bond? I barely know him, well, actually I know everything about him, but he barely knows me... unless Sokka has been gossiping about me to him.  
The thought of that made me angry. I hate it when Sokka talks about me to his friends, usually he doesn't do it at all, he mostly talks about himself. Only sometimes he tells his friends things about me.  
Gossip. It's mean, and it can hurt.  
On the other hand, if Sokka was telling Aang good stuff about me then I'd thank him. Is that why Aang asked me about the camping trip? Because Sokka told him I like camping?  
Mrs. Russel, my English teacher, walked into the classroom. "Good evening class, sorry I'm late. There was a teacher's meeting in the office that I had to go to." She said while she wrote some words on the black board.  
It said, _Love. What does love mean to you? Write a poem about love. It must have five lines and proper grammar._  
I smiled, and started to write.

_Love is something that can be shared.  
Something that can make people happy.  
Everyone should have someone to love.  
Love is life and life is love.  
Without love, life wouldn't be life.  
Without love, people would run out.  
Without love, things could die.  
We need love to survive.  
We need love to live.  
With love, there is happiness.  
Weather it's family love, friend love, or crush love.  
Never give up on love.  
Because you will find love one day.  
Everyone will.  
No one will get left out.  
No one will be unloved._

I stopped writing to notice that I wrote way more then five lines. I hoped that it would be okay. I hoped that people wouldn't make fun of me.  
The teacher was calling people up to the front of the room to read their poems.  
Aang was up there right now. "Love is a wonderful feeling that people feel when they have a special connection with someone. We all love someone, even if we are too shy to confess it to them. Even if you are shy, don't stop loving that person. Because if your love is true, then they will love you back. And you'll be happy forever."  
That was beautiful, romantic, true, sweet, and... and amazing! _Aang_ is beautiful, romantic, true, sweet and amazing.  
My hand shot up in the air like a bullet. "Katara, you're up." Mrs. Russel said.  
All of the sudden I felt shy.  
I walked up to the front of the room, and then tripped. Everyone laughed at me, I was so embarrassed!  
"Katara, are you alright?" the teacher asked.  
I quickly stood up. "Um, uh, yeah." I said shyly.  
I took the paper that was in my hand and read it. The whole thing. Without stopping. Without stuttering. Without being shy.  
When I was finished, everyone clapped, like they were supposed to, but I could hear Aang clap the loudest.  
"Katara, that was beautiful! You get a 100 on your grade, and since you wrote more then five lines, you get 130 on your grade!" Mrs. Russel said.  
I blushed. "Oh, um, thank you. I stumbled back over to my desk.  
Jenny, a girl that sat next to me, tapped on my shoulder. I turned to look it her.  
"From Aang." She said, giving me a small piece of torn paper.  
I opened up the note and read it.  
_Katara, that was great! You are very creative. How about a date tomorrow night at 7:00? I'll pick you up._  
I gasped. "A date!" I yelled out loud excitedly. Then I realized the hundreds of eyes staring at me.  
"Um, sorry." I laughed shyly, but felt embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the last class of the day: Science. Aang sat across from me, so it was hard to stop peeking at him every time the teacher looks away.  
His eyes are beautiful. I bet a lot of girls like him, besides Meng and I.  
If other girls _do_ like him, then I am hopeless. There are a lot of pretty girls at this school, and I am not one of them.  
The teacher, Mrs. Laurn, put on a video about Outer Space. "We'll watch this and then I'll pass out a paper for your notes.  
She turned of the light and sat at her desk, doing some paper work.  
I peeked at Aang and saw him playing with his pencil.  
"You don't like Science, do you?" I whispered to him.  
He looked up at me and set his pencil down. "Um, not really... I have a C in this class, so that explains it." He whispered back.  
I giggled. I have an A and he has a C.  
"So, where are you taking me for the date?" I asked him. I was blushing, trying to stop staring into his eyes.  
He blushed, also. "Well, where would you like to go?"  
"Sshh!" The teacher hissed.  
I quieted down. "Um, no where, I mean... you pick."  
He smiled. "How about a picnic in the Maya Garden?"  
"What's that?" I asked curiously.  
"It's a really huge garden with a bunch of flowers and a water fall and a trail and everything." He said excitingly.  
It sounded interesting. "I would love to go, Aang." I reached my hand across the table and picked up his pencil. It was green, shiny, and sharp, and it's eraser was white.  
"It's pretty." I said.  
Aang blushed. "Um, uh... You have it." He said.  
I looked up at him. "What? But it's yours, I can't take it."  
"Yes you can. _Someone_ pretty deserves _something_ pretty." He was talking about me.  
I sighed. "I'm not pretty, and I don't deserve this." I insisted.  
"Yes you are, Katara. Your the prettiest girl in this whole entire school!" He claimed, after realizing that he said too much.  
I blushed and accepted the pencil. "I'll use it everyday." I promised him.  
"Sshh! Don't make me come over there." The teacher hissed again.  
After that, Aang and I stopped talking and watched the video.

After class was over, I walked out of the classroom towards detention.  
Aang raised his eyebrow and ran to catch up with me. "I thought your locker was the other way?" He asked.  
I blushed. "Oh, um, I-I have... detention." I finally said, ashamed.  
Aang laughed.  
I was annoyed. "What's so funny?"  
He laughed again. "It's just that, so do I!" He pulled out his detention ticket.  
I loosened up and laughed, too.  
"How did you get detention?"  
Aang blushed. "Um, well," He said. "I was kind of...Well, uh..."  
"It's okay, Aang, you don't have to tell me." I said.  
Aang breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, then how did _you_ get detention? I thought you were Mrs. Perfect at school?"  
I smiled. "Well, it was in cooking when..." Then I stopped to realize that I had detention because Meng and I fought over _him_.  
It was quiet. After a few minutes, Aang could see I wasn't going to tell how I got detention, too.  
We arrived at detention and sat down by each other.  
"Aang and Katara sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" We heard a familiar voice snicker behind us.  
We turned around, only to find out that Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Jet, Suki, Haru, Yue and Meng were behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was shocked. All of my closest friends were sitting behind us. Sokka was the one who was singing, I could tell because when we turned around he laughed.  
"What are all of you guys doing here?" Aang asked, surprised. I took it that he knew all of them, also.  
Sokka smirked. "I got into a fight, and won." He bragged proudly.  
Zuko grunted. "None of your business." He replied to Aang.  
Toph smiled. "I hit someone in the face in P.E. They had it coming." She laughed.  
Mai didn't say anything, she just mumbled something and stared at her notebook.  
Ty Lee frowned. "Some stuck up loser was threatening my friend. So I let 'em have it."  
Jet glared at Haru and smiled. "Haru and I got into a fight about you, Katara, and so we fought, and I won."  
I blushed.  
"No, I won you dork face..." Haru mumbled, knowing that he _did_ lose.  
Suki and Yue looked at each other. "Someone was making fun of me," Yue started. "And then I beat up that person." Suki finished. They were best friends, and always will be, unless they figure out that they both of a crush on Sokka.  
Meng stared at me. "Well, after cooking the teacher decided to give me detention, also."  
Aang raised his eyebrow. "That's weird, all of us ended up in detention on the same day." he said. Then he looked at me. I was still blushing from Jet saying him and Haru got in a fight over me.  
Aang frowned and then looked forward at the teachers desk.  
I noticed that he was angry, so I asked him, "Hey, Aang, what's up?"  
He smiled, trying to hide the jealousy in his face. "Nothing, I'm great!" He lied.  
I frowned, and then shrugged it off. At that time, I didn't know he had lied.  
Sokka started finishing what he was singing, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the-"  
I cut him off. "Shut up, Sokka, Aang is just my friend!"  
Sokka laughed. "Sure he is, Katara." He smirked again.  
I was blushing. I couldn't tell if Aang was blushing because he was facing a different direction where I couldn't see his face.  
The detention teacher walked into the classroom. "Okay, students, no talking, no passing notes, no texting, and no leaving until 4:30." Then she sat down at her desk and started filing papers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the day I did my regular routine, homework, shower, made dinner, ate dinner, and hung out with Toph.  
It was 8:32 at night and I decided to get ready for bed. I put my night clothes on, brushed my teeth, and crawled under my covers, but keeping my eyes open.  
Sokka walked into my bedroom and stared at me like I was crazy. "Katara, why are you in bed? It's only 8:49, and you heard dad say that we can stay up 'till 10:00."  
I sighed. "I'm tired." was all that came out of my mouth.  
Sokka raised his eyebrow, and then smiled. "I bet you just want to dream about Aang!" he said, and then laughed.  
I frowned, but then let it go. "Well, okay, can you just please go out and turn my light off?"  
Sokka was disappointed that he didn't make me angry. "Whatever." He said, walking out of my room and turning off my light.  
I still had my eyes open. I was staring at the note that Aang gave me, that I had set on my desk.  
"Does he like me?" I asked myself, before falling asleep.

I had a very strange dream. In my dream, I was standing on a bunch of clouds. There were so many clouds that I couldn't see below me. There were a bunch of beautiful colors that were floating around everywhere. I saw shooting stars, rainbow's, and so many colors that I had never seen before. In the midst of all the colors, I could see a small black circle that was moving around, not too far from where I was. I started running to the circle. I noticed as I got closer to it, it got bigger, and it turned out to be the size of a couch. I poked the darkness with my finger, and then I saw a blurry picture. I couldn't see what it was exactly, but I could see that Aang was in it. He was in white shirt and black jeans. There were scratches on his face, and he was wearing a cast on his leg! I couldn't tell where he was, but then a small glowing star ran into the circle of darkness and it was brighter then anything i had seen! I looked at the picture again, and this time Aang was moving. He was in a hospital bed, trying to get out. "I'll save you, Katara...I'll save you, I will!" He was saying over and over again. This got me scared. I didn't know what was going on, so I tried yelling at Aang. "Aang, I'm okay! Aang, I'm here! Aang!" But he could not here me. I heard something behind me, and when i turned around I fell. I was falling so fast I couldn't hear myself scream. "Heeeeeeeelp!" I finally landed on another cloud, a black cloud. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "Your in your Death Charm." I heard a slithery voice say. Then i saw a long, skinny, figure walked out of the darkness. "Come with me, I will show you." She handed an icy cold hand at me and helped me up. We were walking in total darkness, but she seemed to know the way.

Then finally I saw a large, brown, and bright door. "In here, lies your past present and future. The skinny woman said, opening the door.  
When we stepped in, everything was a dark blue. I could see blurry visions with me in them everywhere. In one of them, I was throwing a rubber duck at my brother. I was eight in that picture.  
In another one, I was screaming at my dad. He wouldn't let me go to Toph's house at that time.  
In another one, I saw myself and all of my closest friends in detention. "Shut up, Sokka! Aang is just my friend!" That had happened to me yesterday.  
In a really big one, I saw myself hurting a poor little dog. "What? I never hurt a dog!" I said.  
The woman smiled. "Not all of these are from the past. That one is from the future..." She said coldly.  
I was shocked. "But, I would never hurt an animal." I whined. The woman crept up around me. Her eyes were black. "Well, you will..." She said.  
Tears were running down my face. "No I won't! Get me out of here! And, how come all of these are bad!" I yelled.  
She was laughing. "Oh, Katara. I told you before, this is your Death Charm. Your Death Charm is a place that shows all of the evil things that you have done and that you will do, that will lead you to death."  
By that time I was crying. "Please, get me out of here! Get me out of this nightmare!" I was on my knees, burring my hands in my face.  
The woman clutched onto my hand and it started to burn. I quickly pulled my hand back, yelling. "Stop! Get away from me, you monster!"  
She was walking closer to me and laughing insanely. "You will die, katara, and I will make you!" Then she grabbed my face, took a knife from out of now where and stabbed me in the head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed.  
Sokka and my father came running into my bedroom. Sokka had a bat and my father had a gun. "Katara, get out of here before he hurts you!" They said, thinking that someone had broke in.  
Then they realized I was in my bed. "Dad, dad, dad..." I kept on saying, without looking at him. It felt like I was frozen.  
"Katara, sweetie, I'm here." My father said, dropping the gun and kneeling on the ground by my bed. He took my hand in his and soothed me. "It's alright, katara, you're safe."  
Sokka dropped his bat and sat down on my bed facing me. "Katara, you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
It took a few minutes until I realized it was just a nightmare. But little did I know, it wasn't a nightmare, **at all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

At school I embarrassed myself a number of times. But the worst one was at lunch. I was walking to the table that Toph and Sokka were sitting at with my lunch tray in my hands, and I tripped. My tray went crashing on Sokka's head, but strangely, he didn't get mad at all.  
"Well, I better go get a new change of clothes..." He said quietly before walking to the front office.  
I sat my tray, which had no food on it at all, on the table as far away from me as possible.  
Toph told me to sit by her, so I did. "That was weird. He didn't even freak out. Lucky for you, only a few people stared at you." Toph said.  
Right then Aang walked up behind me and took my hand in his. "Ready for our date tonight?" He asked.  
That's when I jumped out of my chair, screaming like a baby. I did it because Aang's hand was cold, and it felt like he was the skinny woman in my nightmare.  
I was running around the cafeteria, everyone staring at me, and then I ran into someone and fell on the ground, hitting my head againsts the hard floor. Everything was blurry to me, and then I fainted.

"I'll save you, Katara...I'll save you, I will!"  
"You will die, Katara, and I will make you!"  
"Katara, get out of here before he hurts you!"  
_"I Would never hurt an animal...._

My eyes popped open. I saw Aang, Sokka, Toph, my dad, and the nurse. They were all staring at me.  
"Thank goodness, she's awake!" The nurse said.  
I was confused. "Dad, where am I?" I asked, reaching out to hug my father. My father hugged me back. "Your in the nurse's office, Katara. You fell in the cafeteria and fainted." He said, trying to comfort me.  
Tears were coming down my eyes. "I would never hurt an animal..." I said, as if I were back in my nightmare.  
"Uh oh, she's gone crazy!" Sokka yelled.  
Toph slapped Sokka. "No she isn't, dork!" Toph looked at him and shook her head.  
"Bye." fell out of my mouth like a computer falling from a window.  
My dad raised his eyebrow, and then put it down. "Hmm... You're right, you need some rest. Come on Sokka and Toph." He turned to Aang. "Come on Aang."  
Aang was staring at me when he said, "Just a second. I need to talk to Katara."  
My father thought before he answered. "Okay." He said before leaving the room, a long with Toph, Sokka and the nurse.  
There was nobody in the room but us. Aang and I.  
"Katara, are you alright?" Aang asked me, holding my hand.  
When he held my hand, it burnt just like how the skinny woman in my nightmare burnt my hand. "Ow!" I yelled, pulling my hand back.  
Aang's face fell completely. "Katara, I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry!" He was saying.  
I cut in. "Aang, it's fine...Hmm..." I started thinking about my nightmare.  
Aang tried to touch my forehead. It didn't burn. It felt soft and warm, and smooth. "What are you thinking about, Katara?" He asked.  
I stared into his beautiful grey eyes. The same grey eyes I fell in love with at the beginning of the school year.  
"Nothing... Just a nightmare..."  
He frowned. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.  
I told Aang the whole entire story. I told him about the amazing colors, the skinny woman, how her hand touch and his hand touch burned me. I told him about me seeing myslef hurt an animal. A poor helpless dog. I was crying when I told him that part.  
"Katara, it's okay. It was just a dream." Aang said.  
I smiled, barely. At that point, I belived him. "Thank you, Aang." I said, closing my eyes and turning over, in the little bed, to my side.  
"I'll let you sleep now." I heard Aang say. Right after that I felt a quick peck on my cheek. I opened my eyes, but he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I woke up, I saw that I was in my bedroom. The window was open, and the wind blew in. I looked at my alarm clock. It said 9:22 on it.  
"Oh, great. I missed my date!" I complained to myself. "_And_ I'm missing school..."  
My father walked in and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you get some rest?" He asked.  
I jumped out of bed and started digging through my closet. "I need to get dressed for school! Why didn't you wake me up?" I panicked.  
"Calm down, Katara. The nurse told me to keep you home today. You hit your head pretty bad and she said you might be a little bit dizzy."  
I pulled out a black shirt with snowflakes on it. "Uuuuh, wait a minute...." I dropped the shirt and fell down on the ground.  
"Katara!" My father helped me up to my bed. "See? You need to stay home." My father insisted.  
I sighed. "But I missed my date!" I said, closing my eyes halfway. I was extremely tired. "I need to..." At that, I fell asleep.

I was in the same place as before. There were clouds and colors everywhere. "Not this place again..." I whispered to myself. "Do not worry, Katara." I heard an angelic voice say. I turned around and saw a woman with a long white dress. She had golden hair wrapped up in a bun. her eyes were light blue.

"W-who are you?" I asked.  
The woman smiled. Her face was beautiful and her eyes were gorgeous. "My name is Merry. I am the keeper of your Love Charm. Your Love Charm stores all of your peaceful moments that lead you to finding your love." She sang.  
"Well... What about that other woman? T-the one who tried to... Well, you probably don't know." I said quietly.  
"Yes, I _do_ know. That other woman is Miranda. She is the keeper of your Death Charm, but she is not truthful all of the time. Katara, do not worry. You will never hurt an animal. Miranda used her magic to trick you."  
I was so confused. "Wait, just where am I exactly? Is this a dream, or is it real?" I asked her. I was comfortable now, because I felt that I could trust her.  
"You are in Charm. And, unfortunately, this _is_ reality." She sat down on a cloud and closed her eyes.  
I sat down next to her, but kept my eyes on her face.  
"Charm is a magic world that allows you to see your future and your past. It's also the place where your keepers hold your future,"  
I interrupted her. "Magic? No, magic is only in... o-only in fairy tales!" I complained. "This can't possibly be happening! I don't have any 'Charm Keepers' or whatever! I-I'm just a... just a fourteen-year-old girl! This is just a dream! It's JUST a dream!!!"

Merry sighed. "Please, Katara. You have to understand. You are in great danger! This is not just a dream. And if you don't act quickly, you'll be stuck here forever."  
I stopped breathing. "What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"You are going to have a school camping trip coming up soon. Aang will ask you to go on a walk with him. You _have_ to say no!"  
I gasped. Was she trying to trick me? "But, why? Aang wouldn't do anything bad to me!" I insisted.  
"You are correct," Merry said. "But on your walk with him, something bad will happen. You'll be stuck in this world forever! So, please, Katara... You have to say no."  
It was quiet for a moment. I do NOT want to be stuck in this world forever! And, besides, saying no to one little walk with Aang won't hurt me. "Okay..." I said slowly.  
"Thank you." Merry said.  
"Can you tell me a little bit more about this place? How many Charm holders do I have?"  
"Katara, that information is top secret. If I tell you more about this place, it could mess with time and space. I am terribly sorry. But the only thing I can tell you is:  
_Do...not...dream_."

She started to fade away. "But, wait! What do you mean? Come back!"  
But she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I woke up, I was still in my bed. I glanced at my alarm clock to see that it was Three Forty-Nine. I stretched my hands and legs, and then got out of bed. "Hmm... Sokka should be home soon." I told myself.

I closed my bedroom door and then walked into my closet and picked out something to wear. "I'll go with green, today." I said as I put on a green and black striped tank top. Then I put on black jeans, put my hair up in a braid, and put my socks and shoes on.

"Katara? Are you awake?" My father asked, knocking on the other side of my door. I unlocked it and let him in. "Yeah, I'm awake." I answered. "How's your head?" "Okay, I guess. I don't feel dizzy anymore." My father gave me a big old hug. "That's good," He smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?" I put my hand on my stomach, noticing that I was starving. "Yes, please! I haven't eaten at all today!"

We walked into the kitchen, and my dad pulled out peanut butter, jelly and the bread. "Go ahead and make yourself a PB and J. I have to run to work real quick. Sokka should be here in a few minutes." He said. I nodded my head. "Alright."

When my dad had left, and after I had eaten _three_ sandwiches, I sat down on the couch; wondering about Merry, Miranda and Charm. was all of that really real? I wanted to tell Aang about it, but something in the back of my head told me I shouldn't. I had already told him about my first nightmare about it, but he thought it was just a dream.

The front door opened and Sokka, Aang and Toph entered. I was embarrassed because I was wearing a tank top- revealing my shoulders. "Aang! Oh, um h-hi!" I blushed, and then stood up off the couch and walked towards him.

"Hi, Katara. Are you feeling better?" Aang asked. Sokka and Toph scoffed, angry that I didn't say "Hi!" to them, too. "Uh, y-yes I'm good. So, what are you and Toph doing here?" I asked.

Toph rolled her eyes. "To see if you're okay!" She laughed, and we hugged each other. "Aaand, we brought you a chocolate strawberry cake!" Sokka said, giving it to me. I smiled. "Thanks guys!" I took the cake, set it down on the table, and hugged my older brother.

"Aw, it was nothing." Sokka said. He sat down on the couch, and the rest of us followed. "Sorry, Aang, that I missed our date." I apologized. "Oh, no- it's okay, Katara. Your dad told me that the nurse said you had to rest." Aang said. I smiled. He was so understanding!

After that, it was quiet. We were all just staring at the ground, except for Toph, who could not see. Finally, Sokka said, "Well, I'm going to go in my bedroom and do my homework now..." I was shocked. "But, you NEVER do your homework!" I said. Sokka stuck his tongue out at me. "Well, I can if I want to!" He said.

I knew he was up to something, because he called Toph to his room, but I could hear them breathing right inside the hallway, where Aang and I could not see them. They were spying on us! They gave us NO privacy at all! But I handled it.

"So, um, Aang... Do you want to, uh, go on a little walk?" I asked Aang. It kind of reminded me about the walk that _HE_ was going to ask _me_. He blushed. "Okay, then. Where to?" "How about to... your house? I've never been there." I asked him. He nodded his head.

When we were outside, we were just walking to his house in silence; side by side. He caught me off guard when he took my hand into his- I almost fell, but I didn't.  
So there we were, holding hands, walking to his house. It felt awkward, but, I liked it.

"It's a nice day outside." He said, trying to start a conversation. I giggled at that. "What? Is it funny when I talk?" He asked, joking. I giggled more. "No, it's just... Your shy." I said. "Well, I'm not usually shy around girl's. And I'm not shy when I'm around you, but, now that were alone... I feel shy." He said.

It was quiet. "Same thing with me: I'm not shy around boys, but I'm shy when I'm around you." I said, blushing. He blushed too. "How come?" He asked.

That was the question I had asked myself before. Why was I shy around Aang? Was it because I like him? Well, I like other boys. So, it must be because I... love him.

"Because I... Can't say..." I said. "Well, how come _your_ shy around _me_?" I asked him. He stopped walking and turned to face me. He was staring into my eyes and I was staring into his eyes. "It's because..." He started. Then, he wrapped his hands around my waist, I wrapped my hands around his neck, and we kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't know how long we kissed, but It must have been pretty long because when we stopped kissing the sun was already starting to go down.

We unwrapped our hands from each other and stepped away. It was a really awkward moment. "Um, I'm sorry." Aang said. "No, I-it's okay." I said. "Uh, do you want me to walk you back to your house?" Aang asked. As much as I wanted to say yes, I said no. "Sorry, but, I don't think that's such a good idea." Aang blushed. 'Um, yeah...ok."

I stuck out my hand to him. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow." He shook my hand and smiled awkwardly. "Okay...bye." he said. We started walking away from each other, to our houses. But then I said, "Aang, wait!" He ran back up to me. "Yes"  
I gave him a quick hug, and then ran off to my house.

When I got to my house, Sokka and my father were at the dinner table eating dinner. They looked up to me and frowned. "Where have you been?" My father asked. I walked slowly to the table and sat down. "Um, Aang and I went for a little walk." I answered.

He didn't seem pleased. "You were gone for over two hours! 'Little walks' don't take _that_ long!" My body shivered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't, I don't," "What did you guys do during that 'little walk'?" He yelled, interrupting me.

Tears ran down my eyes. My father had never yelled at me before. "Dad, we just walked and talked... and kissed..." I said quietly. He saw that I as crying and sighed. "Katara, It's okay. I'm sorry I got angry about it. You're in a relationship, and I shouldn't mess it up." He said.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. "Ew! Father daughter moment! Yuck," Sokka said. "See, dad and I don't have _'moments'_ cause were too manly!" My dad and I stared over at him and smiled. "Oh, what am I kidding! I love you guys!" He said, running over to us and joining our hug.

After we finished our little "Family Hug," we ate dinner. "So, Katara and Sokka, there is going to be a camp out at school in a few days. Are you guys going to it?" Our father asked.

We both nodded our heads and said "Yes!" at the same time. "How long will it be?" My father asked, again. "Five days and four nights. There will be Girl cabins and Boy cabins, a mess hall, a lake, a forest- can we go PLEASE???" Sokka pleaded. My father nodded his head. "It's fine with me, but if one of you gets homesick, I'll take you back home."

"This camping trip will be SO fun!" I said. Sokka agreed. "I know!" He said. After dinner, my father went into his office, my brother went to his room, and I went to my room. I thought about all that was happening to me.  
  
The camping trip.

Aang.  
**  
Charm. **

I held my breath. "Charm!" I said out loud. I had forgotten about Charm and what Merry had said. "Do...not...dream!" It gave me a shiver up my spine. How come I couldn't dream? It didn't make any sense, and how was I supposed to not dream?

I yawned. "Time to go to bed!" I said out loud. After I had gotten into my night clothes, brushed my teeth, and got under my covers, I closed my eyes.

_Do not dream..._

_Do not dream..._  
_  
Do not..._

_dream..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes and saw my bedroom; my ordinary, regular bedroom. But everything was shaded red, and my body was shaded red, also. "Why is everything red?" I panicked. After I said that, everything went blank and I fell in a pit of black seaweed. Then the seaweed turned to green, and water appeared.

I was drowning underwater, and then all the sudden I was on the beach. Aang was sitting next to me. We were sharing a smoothie. "Aang! How did I get here?" I asked him. His voice was slithery. "Your on the beach, with me, Aang. Relax, close your eyes... and dream!" He said.

It wasn't Aang's voice. It was Miranda's voice! "Get away from me!" I yelled, getting off the chair and stepping back. "Calm down, Katara. You're safe with me." Aang said. He got up and walked over to me. Then he rubbed his fingers across my arm. It burned me. "Ouch!" I screamed, as I fell back.

I tried to get back up, but the sand on the beach was pulling me to the ground; trapping me. Aang walked up to me and lied down by me. He put his hand over my body and, still with Miranda's voice, said, "I love you, Katara! And I will kill you!"

Right after that, the beach turned to just blackness, Aang turned to Miranda, and her hand over my body turned to a knife. "STOP!!!" I screamed, drowning in tears. Miranda laughed deviously. "I will never stop! Not until you are dead!" She pulled the knife up, pointed it to my head, and right before she striked she disappeared.

It was quiet. I stood up, and then heard an angelic voice. "Katara, are you alright?" Merry was right by my side. "Um, yeah... I think." "Good. You must be careful! I told you not to dream!" She said. I blinked. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot."

"I understand that," Merry said. "now let's get you to safety." She snapped her fingers and white sparkles circled us. And then we were at Charm, in my Love Charm. "Thank you, Merry." I said.

She didn't rely. She snapped her fingers, and then white sparkles circled me. That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up. I looked at my clock and it said Five Twenty Nine in the morning.

"It was a nightmare..." I said to myself. I got out of bed and walked into my brother's bedroom. He was still asleep. I walked into my father's room and he was still asleep, too. I went back into my bedroom, sat on my bed, and sighed. "I can't dream? Then what _can_ I do in the middle of the night?" I stood back up and walked in circles. "This is going to be hard... _very _hard."

0o0o0o0

The same morning, at school, Toph and I walked into our homeroom together. We sat in our seats and talked to each other.

"Soooo, tell me; what happened with you and Aang yesterday?" Toph asked anxiously. "Nothing much... we just walked..." I answered. Toph new I was lying. "And?" She demanded. "And talked..." She was glaring at me. "Oh, alright! I'll tell you, I'll tell you."

I sighed in defeat. "We kissed." "Ooh! How long? Was it a short kiss, a smooch or a," I interrupted her and said, "Toph calm down! It was just a... well, actually... it was a long kiss."

She squeaked with excitement. "He defiantly likes you now!" She said. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it. _He likes me...?_ I couldn't get it out of my head. _He likes me!!!!_

The question. It was answered. And at first I didn't realize it until Toph brought it up. He likes me. He really does. I smiled at that thought.

"Attention class! Please take out a piece of paper and a pencil." The teacher said. I did as I was told, but then I started doodling and _daydreaming_. _Daydreaming about Aang._

In my daydream, Aang and I were in the park, sitting under a tree. He was giving me flowers. "A flower for a flower." He said.

I blushed. "Aang... I have to ask you something." "Yes?" I took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Do you... like me?" I finally said. He was staring into my eyes. "Yes. I do like you." He slipped his hand into my hand. "A lot."

I smiled. "Good. Because... I like you, too." I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the sunset together. "Katara, what's the square root of 100!?" He asked annoyed. I stared at him and my eyebrow went straight up. "What?" This time he had a different voice. "I said, what is the square root of 100!??"

I closed my eyes and then opened them. I saw my teacher at my desk and her face did _not_ look happy. "Oh, um, t-ten?" I stuttered. She squinted her eyes at me. "Very good, Katara," Then she walked back up to her desk. "I expect you to pay attention during class. Even though this isn't Math class, it's still a good way to wake people up!"

I sighed. As she was talking to the other students, I whispered to Toph. "What did I miss?" "The school camping trip is tomorrow. We have to be here at 8:00 in the morning with at least two bags of things that we need. Were you daydreaming?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Um, yeah... I guess I did..." "That's weird, you never day dream." "Well, I've been having some trouble, um, sleeping..." I said.  
Toph shrugged. "I can never get to sleep." She said.

It was strange. I could dream, but I could _day_dream. "I need to ask Merry about this..." I whispered to myself. Toph looked at me. "Who's Merry?" She asked. I stared at her, startled. "Oh, uh... no one! Just a... neighbor..." I sighed slowly. I couldn't tell Toph about it, not at that point.

The bell rang and kids rushed out of the room. "See you later, Katara." Toph said as she stood up, threw her back over her shoulder, and walked out the door. "Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was 8:00 in the morning. There were buses everywhere in the front of the school ready to take us to the camping trip. Toph and I, and the rest of the girl's in our class, were walking towards them. The buses were separated by all girl's in two buses, and all boys in two buses.

"This is going to be so fun," Toph said. "I hope they have marshmallows." I laughed a little bit. "Of course they'll have marshmallows." I said. ""Good!" Toph replied.

We walked into bus number 78 and sat at the very back. Our bags were under the seat. "It's going to be a long time until we arrive at the campsite. I brought a book just in case. What are you going to do?" Toph asked.

I smiled. "I know exactly what I'm going to do!" I said happily. "And what is that?" Toph asked. I slumped down in my seat and sighed. "I'm going to daydream."

Toph raised her eyebrow. "You know, that's a pretty good idea." We both laughed together. "What are you going to daydream about?" Toph asked.

"Attention students, it will be two hours and twenty five minutes until we arrive at the campsite. Please remain quiet when the bus stops moving. Thank you." The bus driver said on a loud speaker.

"Perfect! Two hours to dream about Aang!" I said. Toph raised her eyebrows and laughed. "You're going to dream about Aang? Well, okay." She said.

0o0o0o0

Aang and I were dancing under the moonlight. The stars were shining. Aang's hands were in my hands and we twirled around and danced all night.

"I love you, Katara." Aang said. He twirled me around and around and then we stopped dancing. He lead me to a large fountain with beautiful sparkling water.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver locket. On the front of the locket was a silver rose and it had "Katara & Aang" written in silver. I opened it and found a picture of him and I in it. Me on the right, him on the left. I gasped. "Oh, Aang! It's beautiful!" I said.

"I had it made specially for you." Aang said. I put it around my neck. It gleamed in the moonlight. "Thank you!" I said. Giving him a hug. When we were hugging, I could see Merry far behind us. She was smiling.

"Um, Aang, I'll be right back." I said. Aang raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay..."

I walked over to Merry. "Merry? What are you doing here?" I asked. Merry winked at me. "Making sure you're alright." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you cannot dream, Katara, but you can daydream. Even though you can still daydream, it's tricky. Miranda is very powerful and she might be able to creep her way into your daydream's, too." Merry said.

I was confused. "I don't get it...?" I said. "You'll find out soon enough, Katara." Merry said, and with that, she vanished.

0000

When I opened my eyes I heard the sound of Kids talking. I heard the sound of cars drive by, and the sound of the wind fly through my face. The window next to me was open. I looked outside and saw trees, trees and... more trees! Where were we?  
"We're here!" Toph squeaked. I turned around startled and quickly. "Where?" I asked. She stared at me like I was crazy. "Um, the campsite. We're here." She said. I looked out the window again and saw a big sign that read, "Campsite 280."  
Then I looked at the window in the very front of the bus and saw the campsite. It was beautiful! There were cabins, the mess hall, a lake, a snack shack, people, rocks and sand, and there was even a tennis court and a basketball court.  
"Wow! It's amazing!" I said with excitement. Toph nodded her head. "I hope there will be marshmallows at the snack shack!" She said. I stared at her and she stared at me. Then we laughed together.  
"Attention students! We have now arrived at the campsite! Please exit the bus in an ordinary fashion." The bus driver announced on a loud speaker.  
Girl's started crowding off of the bus like _David Archuleta_ was out there waiting for them to arrive.  
Girl's from the other bus got off, too.  
Toph and I picked up our bags and then walked out of the bus when the crowd died down.  
Campsite 280 was beautiful! I loved it! It looked shiny and clean.  
A lady with black curly hair, pale skin, and a dark blue blouse and a dark blue skirt walked up to all of the girl's, including Toph and I. "Welcome young ladies to Campsite 280, or how you will be calling it, campsite Forest Wood. My name is Mrs. Avery and I am your campsite director." She said.  
Another lady, a few years older then me, walked up and stood beside Mrs. Avery. She was shorter then Mrs. Avery and she had long blond hair, a dark green T shirt and black shorts on. "This is my assistant, Mrs. Gala." Mrs. Avery said, pointing to Mrs. Gala.  
"Hello girl's! Feel free to call me by my first name, Rebeca." Rebeca said. "So, you all probably have a few questions, huh? Well first let me explain to you about the camp. There are two sections to this camp: the girl's section, and the boy's section. There are girl cabins and boy cabins. Everything else like the lake, the mess hall, the tennis court, the basketball court and the snack shack you guys _share_. Every day you will follow the schedule and do as you are supposed to do. There will be no tardys, there will be no excuses, there will be no absents. Because if there are, I will know and you will get in trouble. Lunch is always at 12:00 noon. _Always_. There is also a nurse's station in case you don't feel well or you get stung by a wasp or you need a band aid. And the rules are: No smoking, no chewing gum and then throwing it on the ground or sticking it under tables, no bad talking, no throwing food in the lake, no going ANYWHERE without a buddy, and _never_ go into the boy's cabins. Also, never let a boy into _your_ cabin. Is that clear?" Mrs. Avery asked.  
All of the girl's replied, "Yes Ma'am!" Mrs. Avery smiled. "Any questions?" She asked. A girl named Lucinda raised her hand. "If there is only one lunch time and the whole entire 8th grade is here, then won't there be like no room at all in the mess hall?" She asked. "That's a good question. But not the whole entire 8th grade is here. A lot of them didn't get to come because of their grades and their parents said no. And a lot of them ended up not being able to come because of other difficult reasons. Any other questions?" Mrs. Avery said.  
A girl named Rose raised her hand. "Can we play pranks on people?" She asked with a snicker. "Yes, but only with my, or Rebeca's, approval. Any other's?" Mrs. Avery asked.  
Toph raised her hand. "Will there be marshmallows?" All of the girl's laughed including me, Mrs. Avery and Rebeca. "Yes, there will be marshmallows." Mrs. Avery said with a chuckle.  
When nobody else raised their hand, Mrs. Avery said, "Okay here are your schedules and the camp T shirts." while giving us our schedules and black T shirts with the words "Forest Wood" on it and a picture of a waterfall.  
Once everyone got theirs, Mrs. Avery said, "Okay, only three girl's to a cabin. We'll give you some time to unpack. then Rebeca will go to your cabins and take you to the mess hall." Mrs. Avery said. "Have fun!"  
Everyone started running for the cabins as quick as they could with heavy bags in their hands. Toph and I ran as fast as we could to the nearest cabin we could see. It was regular sized, and it was close to the bathrooms and the tennis court. It was cabin 11.  
We ran in and claimed two beds! Some other girl's ran in, saw that there was only 1 bed left, and then ran out. Toph and I hugged in victory.  
"Look, this bed has a dark green sheet on it! Perfect!" Toph said, starting to unpack. The bed that I chose had a blue and green sheet on it. I started to unpack, also.

A few minutes after Toph and I started to unpack, the door to our cabin opened and closed. We looked up and saw a skinny and short girl with dark brown curly hair, wide glasses, an orange T shirt on, black shorts on, and she was carrying the camp shirt, her schedule, and a big purple bag.  
"Um, hi." She said.. "Can I have this bed?" She was pointing to the empty bed at the corner. "Sure, go ahead." Toph said.  
She smiled shyly and set her stuff down on the bed. It had a faded yellow sheet on it. The girl started to unpack.  
"So, um, are you knew at school? I haven't seen you around." I said to the girl, still unpacking. The girl nodded. "My name is Mira, I just moved here from Charm" She said. I blinked. "What did you say?" I asked quickly. "I said I just moved here from the farm. My Papa's farm. We sold it and moved here." Mira said, raising her eyebrow. I sighed of relief. "Oh, okay, good."  
After we all finished unpacking, Rebeca knocked on our door. "Hello girls! I'm going to need to get your name so I know that you're in cabin 11." She said. "I'm Katara, this is Toph, and this is Mira." I said. Rebeca wrote our names down on a clipboard. "Okay, thank you. Lunch time is in five minutes so please go to the mess hall. Bye!" After that, Rebeca left and Toph, Mira and I started walking to the mess hall.

When Toph, Mira and I entered the mess hall we got in line and ordered our food. The lunch actually looked decent; chicken tenders, tater tots and orange juice. There were desserts, jello, pie, and chocolate cake, but I didn't get any, and neither did Toph and Mira.  
Before we took our seats, I spotted Aang. He was sitting alone and had his lunch with him. He looked up, spotted me, and waved furiously. I blushed and waved back. "Hey guys, let's go sit over by Aang!" I said to the others.  
Toph shrugged. "Okay, Mrs. I'm-in-love-with-Aang-girl!" She teased. I frowned, but then smiled. I turned to Mira and said, "Aang is my- er, a good friend of ours. Do you want to sit with us?"  
Mira smiled happily. "Of course! it's always nice to make new friends." She said. I smiled. "Great! Come on." We turned and ran towards Aang. Aang stood up and him and I hugged like we hadn't seen each other for a year. "You look beautiful!" Aang said, blushing.  
I blushed, too. The girls and I sat down across from him. "Isn't this great? The fresh air, free snacks, and a beautiful lake. how about we take a swim after this?" I asked.  
"Um, not that I don't love the water, but I think I'm going to get a snack instead." Toph said, munching on her food.  
"I think a swim would be nice, too, but I'm going to go take a short walk after this." Mira said, not touching her food.  
"That's too bad," I said. I was actually glad it was just me and Aang taking a swim. "Maybe next time." I glanced at Aang, who glanced at me, and we smiled.  
After we finished eating, Mira headed for the woods, Toph headed for the snack bar, and Aang and I headed for our cabins. We were going to change into our swimsuits and then meat each other at the lake.

0o0o0

"Come on, jump in. It's not cold!" Aang said. He swam around in the water and then dived underneath. I smiled. "Oh fine!" I shut my eyes tightly, yelled out, "Look out below!" And jumped into the freezing cold lake, doing a cannonball.  
The second I reached the water, my whole body was chilled. Aang had told me that the lake wasn't cold, which of course was just a friendly joke, but I wished he had at least warned me first.  
Water splashed everywhere and Aang popped up and smiled. "See, told you?" he taunted. I resurfaced. I splashed water at him and we both laughed. "You are so dead!" I joked, smiling.  
We chased each other around in the water and swam the whole entire day. Finally Aang wrapped his arms around my neck from behind and said, "Hah! Got you!" I laughed and said, "Wasn't it supposed to be _me_ chasing _you_?" I giggled.  
Aang smiled. He let go of me and floated on his back in the water. I floated next to him. "You know, at first when I was around you, I would get all nervous. But now.... I feel safe." I confessed.  
Aang closed his eyes. "It's the same thing with me..."  
I closed my eyes too, and we floated there until our skin got pruney.

Then Rebeca walked towards the lake and said on a loud megaphone, "Everybody in the lake, bedtime is in ten minutes so please exit the water. Thank you." then walked away.  
Aang and I swam to shore and dried ourselves off with our towels. Aang threw his towel over his shoulder and then smiled at me. After I put my towel over my neck, I smiled at him too. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Katara." Aang said. He waited a moment, then kissed me quickly on the cheek and walked off. I blushed.  
Our second kiss... well, my first cheek kiss. Our relationship was growing. Suddenly my stomach felt nauseous and I got dizzy. I took a few steps, stumbled, and then started walking slowly towards my cabin.  
Aang really liked me, and I really liked him. It made me feel nervous. Was I going to go crazy and start kissing him all day? I didn't feel comfortable thinking that. Suddenly I didn't feel safe. What if I liked him too much? What if I _loved_ him too much?  
I decided to push the thought away and focus on getting a good night's sleep. But then another bad thought came to my mind: I _couldn't_ sleep. I had to stay awake... but I could daydream?  
I felt angry. Why did this stupid Charm world have to interfere with my life? Why couldn't I sleep peacefully? I wanted to kick something, but I didn't. Maybe if I just closed my eyes and I didn't fall to sleep....  
But I was getting tired just thinking about closing my eyes. I had to be strong. I had to be fierce. No sleeping. No closing my eyes. I decided to stack up on sugar so I wouldn't fall to sleep.  
So when I entered my cabin and saw Toph laying on her bed and eating a bag with marshmallows, I knew what to do.  
"Hey Toph, can you help me with something?" I asked.  
Toph swallowed a marshmallow, burped, rubbed her mouth and then said, "Sure thing. But after I help you, you need to tell me what happened with you and Aang." She smiled slyly and popped another marshmallow in her mouth.  
I sat down on my bed and faced her. "I, uh, don't want to sleep tonight... and I was thinking maybe you can help me steal some candy from the snack bar?" I asked shyly.  
Toph had already jumped up from her bed and stood in front of me. "Okay, here's what we do: First off, Rebeca and Mrs. Avery go to every cabin at night and check if everyone is asleep; the thing is, I have no idea where Mira is and she hasn't come back yet," she pointed to the empty third bed in the cabin that belonged to Mira, "so we'll just put some pillows on her bed and cover it with blankets to make it look like she's there, and then we'll pretend to be asleep. Then a few minutes after they leave we'll sneak out to the snack bar. The door to it is locked but lucky for you I can pick every lock there is. We'll steal bags of candy, Dr. Pepper, and then come back here and have a quiet junk food party."  
I was shocked at how devious her plan was, but I had to hand it to her; she was one smart schemer.  
"Okay, it's a plan." I replied to her.  
0o0o0o0  
Toph and I pulled on our sweaters, sneaked out our door, and ran off to the snack bar. It was chilly weather but the stars above us twinkled and gleamed. I could see my breath when I breathed out.  
We reached the snack bar and Toph picked the lock in no time. Before we knew it, we were back in our cabin with bags of chocolate, gummy worms, sour patch kids, gummy bears, more chocolate, bags and bags of marshmallows, and two giant bottles of Dr. Pepper.


End file.
